Dirty Work
by Peritus
Summary: In every war there are heroes, but behind every hero there’s someone who does the dirty work and doesn’t get the credit. Delta squad may have been the heroes of the light mass bomb, but it never would have been possible without Zulu squad's support.
1. Chapter 1

_28 hours before the detonation of the light mass bomb _

Sergeant Durant sat on a pile of rubble and pulled out his pistol. He slowly checked it over, making sure it was loaded and that everything was in working order, a procedure he went through whenever he got the chance.

"You're so paranoid," said Rowe. Durant looked over at his squad mate and friend and shook his head.

"I would have assumed that by now you would understand," he responded

"Oh, I understand," Rowe stated sarcastically. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments before their attention was drawn to a King Raven approaching. The chopper kicked up dust as it swooped in making a landing approach.

"Who the hell is this?" Durant asked.

"Guess we better find out," Rowe replied, reluctantly and pulled himself to his feet. The two made their way to the chopper. By the time they reached where it had landed it was already preparing to lift off again after having dropped off a single troop, who was tightly clutching a longshot sniper rifle. His helmet was off and his long blonde hair was barely short enough for regulations.

"Private Flint reporting for duty sir!" The young man said proudly and then added with a grin, "I heard you guys needed an expert marksman in your squad." Durant and Rowe glanced at each other as in disbelief at the new guy's cheek.

"And I suppose that's gonna be you, kid?" Asked Durant skeptically, his voice sounding more gruff than usual.

"Yes sir! Best shot in all of boot camp!" The young soldier stated excitedly, handing Lamma his transfer papers.

"Well I'd say that doesn't count for shit in the field if it didn't sound like such a cliché," Durant said looking Flint's papers over, "Tell me, did they tell you why we needed a new sharpshooter?"

"No sir. I assume the last guy just wasn't up to the job of nailing locust from over a mile away," Flint said, sounding cockier than ever.

"Nope, he was a hell of a shot, to be honest. So good in fact that he took position on a hill that overlooked the warehouse we were clearing, in order to give us better cover. He must have killed himself at least thirty drones. He was so busy cracking locust skulls that he didn't notice an emergence hole open up a few yards behind him. A drone snuck up on him with a lancer and cut him in two. We had to request two body bags to return him to his family." Durant handed back Flint's papers after signing them and began to walk off. "Welcome to Zulu squad."

"Christ! What's his problem?" Flint asked Rowe, after Durant was out of earshot.

"Sergeant Durant's not a bad guy. He's just had too many friends die in this war. Just get yourself a couple hundred kills and he'll like you just fine," Rowe said jokingly. This was how it always went with new recruits. They got off the chopper eager as hell, and immediately had the shit scarred out of them by Durant. Luckily Rowe was always there to balance things out.

"So what's the deal with this squad anyways?" asked Flint, "Nobody at boot knew who you guys were."

"Yeah, the brass usually likes to forget us when it's convenient."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we get the mission's nobody volunteers for, in the sectors nobody wants to go to, doing the jobs nobody wants to do. We do the dirty work."

Durant made his way to Corporal Saxxon, a beast of a soldier. He was the team's official communications and mechanics expert, and their unofficial human shield. He was nearly seven feet tall and was built like a raging bull on steroids.

"Any news?" Durant asked.

"Not yet Sarge," Saxxon replied, "But command is due to contact us any minute now." Just as he finished speaking, the voice of Colonel Hoffman buzzed over the communications channel.

"Zulu squad, this is command, do you read me?"

"Roger command, this is Sergeant Durant, we read you loud and clear"

"Durant, prepare to move your squad out, we need you to assist in Delta and Alpha squad's recovery. They are located in sector 2-4 deep in enemy territory. They are on a mission to retrieve a device called a resonator. This resonator must be protected at all costs, do you get me son?"

"Yes sir, I get you. What does the resonator do?"

"It's designed to map out the locusts stronghold. When planted in the right location it will show us exactly where the locust are and with that info we'll be able to program the light mass bomb. This device could be the turning point in this war. We are dispatching KR 2-5 to pick you up. KR 2-4 will be flying alongside and will pick up Delta squad while you clear the area. Be ready for a fight. Command out," Hoffman concluded, as he deactivated the comm. Signal. Durant glanced at Saxxon.

"Alright, you heard the man. Pack up; we've got ourselves a mission."


	2. Chapter 2

_25 hours before the detonation of the light mass bomb_

The squad sat in silence for most of the flight. Every now and then Flint would attempt to strike up a conversation but was mostly ignored. At one point he tried talking to Saxxon, who gave him a look that shut him up for the rest of the trip. Durant would have taken note that he had a bad feeling about this mission, if it hadn't been that he got that feeling before every mission. It had been nearly three hours and he was starting to wonder how much longer it would be until the pickup zone. He was also curious about how the retrieval of the resonator was going.

"Command, what is Delta's status?" he said, activating his radio.

"We have just regained contact with them," Hoffman said, sounding slightly annoyed at Durant's curiosity, "As soon as they have regrouped with Alpha and confirmed that they have the resonator you will move in and pick them up." Just as Hoffman finished saying this Durant's eye caught an intense firefight going on at ground level. From his point of view it looked like Delta had high ground and was firing upon a large group of drones that were surrounding a mausoleum.

"Looks like that's were Alpha's been holding out," Rowe observed, after noticing Durant looking at it. The King Raven's hovered at a safe altitude for a few moments, then after the gunfire died down, KR 2-4 began to move in.

"Pilot," Durant yelled over the noise of the chopper, "Aren't we landing?"

"Negative," the pilot replied, "Delta's already cleared out the P.Z. and we're full up anyways. 2-4 will pick up Alpha and Delta and we'll head back to base."

"Looks like we weren't needed after all," Flint said. Durant answered with a grunt. The team watched as KR 2-4 moved in but before it reached the ground a Nemacyst shot out of a nearby tree and launched itself at the chopper.

"P.Z. IS HOT!" was heard over the radio as it was hit and scraped alongside a building before crashing in the street below, dividing some of the men on the ground. Out of nowhere, what seemed like thousands of drones began pouring out of buildings and popping out of emergence holes in an ambush against the two squads.

"Pilot! Get us down there!" Durant yelled.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" he yelled back, "We're getting the hell out of here! It's way too hot to land anyways!" Durant scanned the ground and quickly found something that would work.

"Look! There!" he yelled, pointing to a nearby intersection, just far enough away that the assaulting locust might not notice them, "Put us down there!"

"Whatever you want man! Just know that once I drop you guys off I'm getting the hell out of here!"

"Understood!" Durant turned around in the chopper to face his squad, "Alright ladies! Safties off! And put your goddamn helmet on Flint! We aren't a bunch of fucking cowboys here!" The chopper barely touched down and all four men jumped out and began sprinting towards the battle. It took the team a few minutes to reach where the battle was taking place, but by the time they got there, what was left of Delta and Alpha squads had already sealed themselves inside the tomb and most of the surrounding locust were dispersing. "Hold your fire men; we don't want to alert anyone to our position. Looks like we're a little late. Command, please advise."

"Delta is taking the resonator to the detonation area on foot. I advise you group up with them and continue on with the mission."

"Roger that Command," Durant said, "Alright men, let's move. Keep your heads down and try not to get spotted."


	3. Chapter 3

_24 hours before the detonation of the light mass bomb_

"Damn Delta squad can haul ass!" said Rowe, "How have we not caught up with them yet?"

"I dunno, but I'm tired as hell," complained Flint.

"Fine, everyone, take five," ordered Durant, as he sat down and pulled out his revolver. While checking it over Flint took a seat next to him.

"What are you doing that for?" Flint asked him.

"You never know when you are going to need a good sidearm. Having a pistol in working condition can save your life"

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick to my rifle," Flint said.

"Suit yourself." Durant responded. He glanced around at the other members of his squad. Rowe was lying on his back resting his eyes while Saxxon refused to sit down and stood vigilante, watching for movement in the ruined buildings that surrounded them. They were beginning to head more into the industrial part of the city and the fine architecture of the business sector was becoming less and less frequent. Durant looked up at the sun. It was slowly sinking and night in this city would not be pleasant. "Alright men, let's move."

"But sir, that wasn't five minutes," objected Flint.

"It was five minutes by my watch, now move your ass, private."

The squad continued for several minutes in silence, but it wasn't long before it was broken, once again by Flint.

"Sir."

"Private, if you call me sir one more time I'm gonna shoot you. Do I look like an officer to you?"

"No Sergeant, sorry. Sarge, what's the deal with this mission? I mean Delta squad seems to be able to handle themselves and I don't think we are even going to be able to catch up to them. It's just-".

"Quiet!" said Saxxon, somehow managing to keep his voice hushed and loud at the same time.

"What is it, Saxx?" asked Rowe.

"We're not alone."

"How many?" asked Durant.

"Lots, they've got us surrounded."

"I don't understand," said Flint, "I don't see anything…"

"They're there," replied Durant, "They're just waiting for the right moment."

"Look," Rowe said, motioning towards a wrecked, two story house, "we might have a better chance holding out in there.

"Alright, on three we're gonna run like hell to that location," whispered Durant. "One…" There was no sound but the wind blowing through the ruins. "Two…" A slight rustling was heard. "THREE!"

"ATTACK!" yelled a deep raspy voice from nearby and bullets rained on them from all directions. Durant reached the building first and kicked open the door.

"Saxxon, secure the rear entrance! Rowe, cover the front with me! Rookie, get up top and give us sniper support!" He yelled as everyone leapt into action. Flint ran up what was left of the stairs, and set his rifle up on the window overlooking the street. Immediately he began taking shots. Downstairs, Durant noticed that the number of hostiles outside was decreasing rapidly from the fire coming from above. He had to hand it to the kid, he may be an idiot, but he was a good shot. But, even with his skills it wasn't going to be enough though; there were too many enemies out there. Durant knew they weren't going to make it out of this alive. He fought on anyways. The Locust don't take prisoners. His only hope was to kill as many as possible before they got him. Drone after drone charged the front door and met an endless stream of bullets from Rowe's and Durant's assault rifles. They wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. Sooner or later they were going to run out of ammo. "Saxx, how's your end doing?"

"These bastards really want in!" he yelled back as grabbed the head of a drone who got too close and slammed it into the concrete, "But I've got it under control!" The team kept fighting until a small metal container flew in through a broken window.

"Stun grenade! Get d-," Durant was cut off before he could finish his sentence. The concussion knocked Rowe and him down and his Lancer rifle slid across the floor. Just as he was beginning to pull himself up he felt the ground shake a little.

"CRUSH!" yelled a mauler, swinging what looked like a telephone pole broken in half. It was too big to fit in the door and knocked out what was left of the wall with its makeshift mace.

"Look out!" Durant yelled, but Rowe had already been hit and went flying across the room. The mauler turned to Durant, who was still lying on the floor. Durant went for his Lancer, but it was lying just out of reach. He tried to move but realized that the wall had fallen down on his other arm. He was trapped. The mauler raised the mace over its head.

"DIE!"


End file.
